


Literally Fluff

by sabelle768



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, M/M, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabelle768/pseuds/sabelle768
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco licked his paw. He licked it again, and then stretched, yawning.<br/>“Marco, come!”<br/>His ears flicked up and he padded over to owner.<br/>“Our neighbors have a cat too! Since we moved, Andrew isn't here. You need a new friend…<br/>You should meet him.”<br/>“Meow.”<br/>“Ok, let me pick you up.”<br/>“Meow.”<br/>His owner picked him up and opened the front door, closing it behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cat AU!

Marco licked his paw. He licked it again, and then stretched, yawning.  
“…..have….cat….Marco….fine”  
His owner was talking to his friend on the phone. Marco liked friends, but his favorite friend was back at home.  
“Marco, come!”  
His ears flicked up and he padded over to owner.  
“Our neighbors have a cat too! Since we moved, Andrew isn’t here. You need a new friend…  
You should meet him.”  
“Meow.”  
“Ok, let me pick you up.”  
“Meow.”  
His owner picked him up and opened the front door, closing it behind him.  
The house next door was grey. It had a dark roof. It was very square. Marco just squirmed, and his owner let him run up to the door. He scratched it once before there was a sharp “NoOoO Marco!”  
There were footsteps, and the door opened. It was a middle-aged man.  
“Hi, you must be Mr. Smith. I’m Levi, nice to meet you.”  
“Call me Erwin, and nice to meet you too.”  
They shook hands, and Marco poked Levi’s leg with his paw.  
“Oh, your cat is very cute. Come on inside. Please leave your shoes out here though, I just cleaned the floor again.”  
Marco meowed and scampered into the house. Erwin removed his flip-flops and stepped inside.


	2. Granola Bars

Levi led Erwin into the kitchen, and Marco followed, looking around. There were many pretty things on shelves but they were all neat.   
“Zoe, this is our new neighbor Erwin Smith. Erwin, met Zoe, my wife.”  
The woman stood up happily, holding a granola bar in one hand, and a plush falcon in the other.   
“Hello,” she mumbled through a bite.   
“Mrice to meet you!”  
Erwin smiled and nodded.   
“Nice to meet you, Zoe.”  
Marco didn't care. He smelled the other cat though, and tried to pad by the lady. She squealed, dropped her granola and falcon, bent down at the speed of sound and picked him up. He went stiff, limbs jabbing out like rods.   
“Mreeeeaaaw!”  
“Your cat is so cuteeEEE! Can we keep him???!!?”  
“Uh-h” Erwin stammered.   
“Zoe, would you please put that poor cat down and pick up the granola you got all over the floor before Jean comes over to eat it!” Levi monotonously growled.   
“Fine, fine. Meh.”  
Zoe picked up the remaining bar, and some random chocolate that fell off of it. One piece was left under the granite-topped island in the center of the room. Marco had settled down by then. He saw it, and pawed it out. As soon as he did a pale blonde, fuzzy, blurry cat dashed by, downing the chip in one fell swoop.   
Marco, shocked, jumped up. The brown fur on his back stood straight up, and his eyes were wide.   
The dim gold cat licked its lips and padded back over to Marco, who noticed that he had chocolate on his whisker.   
“Meew?”  
Erwin squatted down.   
“Aw, look at them. Friends already? I’m assuming the golden one is Jean…”  
Marco tilted his head. This cat was weird- he ate chocolate and had a dark underbelly. So strange.  
Jean padded forward a couple of inches, and looked at Marco. Marco did the same.


	3. Falcon Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco stared for a while. The adults became uninterested after a few minutes, and walked to the living room, chatting.   
> Jean reached his paw out, and Marco stared at it until it poked him in the nose.

Jean and Marco stared for a while. The adults became uninterested after a few minutes, and walked to the living room, chatting.   
Jean reached his paw out, and Marco stared at it until it poked him in the nose. He yelped and ran behind one of the barstools.   
Levi’s kitchen was meticulously clean and open-sourced. The floors were nearly spotless, besides granola bar particles. The falcon that Zoe dropped earlier lay on its side, halfway underneath the small space under the oven. The oven was topped by the microwave, the stainless steel was shiny. On its left was the counter, a black granite one. There was a toaster and a breadbox in the space next to the stovetop which was polished to perfection every day. The sink shone, the water boiler was spotless, and the island was completely free of things such as mail or used coffee mugs.  
Marco liked this kitchen, even though the cat was weird. He liked the shiny stuff that was everywhere.  
Marco was able to crawl out from under the stool, but Jean was there waiting, as if to say that his hiding spot was not a very good one. He meowed and smiled at Marco, who just stared back with his big eyes.  
Jean ran off, fluffy tail beckoning Marco to follow. He hesitated for a moment, but then scampered after him. They ran up the stairs, through a hallway, and into a room. There was a big bed that was perfectly made, and Jean had run under it. Marco cautiously stepped under the bed, and Jean was holding the falcon in his mouth. When did he pick it up?   
Jean moved forward and nudged Marco’s muzzle with the falcon. He wanted him to take it. Marco did, but then dropped it into his paws to rest his head on it. He stared at Jean’s face, at his eyes, his whiskers. He still had a little chocolate on his whisker. Marco invited Jean to lay down in front of him with his eyes, so that they could have a staring match. Marco sneezed though, and lost. He scooted forward, a centimeter from Jean, and licked his whisker. The chocolate tasted weird, but he was glad it wasn’t on Jean’s whiskers anymore.   
Jean looked startled, but closed his eyes and purred. Marco was confused, all he did was get some residue off of Jean’s whiskers…  
“WHERE’S ANNIE??!”   
Zoe’s voice echoed up the stairs.  
“Calm down, dear. Jean’s probably run off with her. Again.”  
“Speaking of Jean, is Marco with him? Where are they anyways?”  
Footsteps approached, and Levi’s face appeared under the bed.  
“Oi, Jean. Bring your mother her falcon,”  
Jean’s eyes looked very unamused, as if he didn’t want to leave. Marco put a sad look in his eyes and mewled at Levi, his headrest was extremely comfortable.  
Levi sighed.  
“Come on out, I’ll give you some proper food if you do~”  
Jean jumped up, bumping his head on the underside of the bed, and was down the stairs in a flash.  
Marco picked up Annie and walked down the stairs, not wanting to be left behind. Levi smiled slightly.   
“Food is the key.”


	4. Plush Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean munched on some Friskies that Levi had poured out for him. They looked good, but Marco wanted to keep the taste of the chocolate in his mouth. It tasted strange at first, now he liked it.

Jean munched on some Friskies that Levi had poured out for him. They looked good, but Marco wanted to keep the taste of the chocolate in his mouth. It tasted strange at first, now he liked it.  
He carried Annie over to Zoe and nudged her with it. She took it from him and smiled, petting his head gently.   
“Thanks Marco~ you’re such a good kitty, aren’t you?”  
Marco purred.  
Erwin took a look at Annie.   
“I have a stuffed eagle at home, it looks like the same brand. Maybe that’s why Marco had it.”  
“Oh, do you mind getting it? I love the Titan brand, their toys are adorable!!” Zoe looked ecstatic as her glasses flashed with white light.  
“Alright, I’ll be back in a moment. Marco, you be nice to Zoe and Levi, ok?”  
“Meeyow.”

Erwin exited, and almost tripped on his shoes. He was able to make it seem like nothing happened, but Marco saw. He pawed the ground, smiling.

He then walked over to Jean, who had finished his food. There were no crumbs on the floor, Jean had learned to keep it that way. He did have some on his nose, however, and it really bugged Marco.

“Nyaaw.”  
Jean ran through the kitchen and up the stairs, this time into a different room. It was neat and organized, and had glass cabinets full of toys of all kinds. Jean walked over to the cat bed in the corner, it was fluffy and grey. It had a small blanket inside, printed with horses. Marco stared at Jean, then walked over to him. He stared at Jean’s nose, desperately wanting to get the food off of his new friend, Marco couldn’t stand it when food left the consumer messy. He moved closer, and accidentally locked eyes with Jean. The golden-brown eyes beckoned him, and Marco suddenly felt very strange. Jean was looking deep into the chocolate eyes, yearning for a sip of the warmth. Marco felt drawn in, and was about to make a move when Erwin got back.

“Hello, I’m coming in again!”  
“Ohmigosh! It’s so adorableeeee! What did you name him?”  
“Huh? How’d you know it was a male? I named him Armin.”  
“Look, Levi! It is so adorable!! Look at it!!”

Marco made it down the stairs in time to see Zoe shoving the stuffed eagle into Levi’s face as he tried to dodge the soft, plush, fake feathery beast.

“Ugh, Zoe, it is cute, but please don’t rub it in my face.”  
“Ookayy.”

Marco walked over and meowed at Erwin.   
“Armin is Marco’s favorite toy. I got it for him about a year ago, and it has never been out of his sight while inside the house.”  
“D’awwwwwwwwww, that’s adorableee!!!!!”  
“Zoe, might you be overreacting?”  
“Ugh, Levi.”

Marco jumped up and grabbed Armin out of Zoe’s hands. Jean had followed him down, and picked up Annie. They both went back upstairs.

“Look at them, they’re playing together so nicely! I think Marco really likes Jean, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot choclety milk, anyone?  
> http://media.tumblr.com/3097f0c174ca32d01cfe31989810bf22/tumblr_mqbeq3b7RS1qlrr5fo1_400.jpg


	5. Literally Fluff

Annie and Armin were soon discarded on the floor, next to a plush brain. It had fallen off of the shelf above, which was filled with other soft, fluffy organs such as a liver and a lung. 

Jean and Marco sat, tails swaying slightly, staring at each other. Marco was flustered, his whiskers twitched and he moved his front paws.   
This cat, he was so strange and yet so magnetic? Marco couldn't understand why his heart was racing, and he mewled softly. 

Jean watched every single one of Marco's movements, interested. The cute whiskers, the cute sock on his hind paw, the adorable darker patch of fur that spread over half of his head and shoulders... Jean purred in content.   
Marco looked up at Jean's eyes, seeing his reflection slightly. He scooted over to Jean and leaned in to listen to his heart. He did it all the time with Erwin when he was asleep, to make sure that his lovely master would return to his senses eventually. Marco heard the soft thumps and closed his eyes. They were mesmerizing, rhythmic, and gave him a warm feeling. He breathed out, whiskers brushing against Jean's.   
Jean was so gently allowing Marco to listen to him that he almost forgot about everything else. His fluffy, golden coat drew Marco in, and soon he fell asleep, lulled away by Jean's heart. Jean curled up around Marco, and wrapped his tail around him to claim what was now his. He snuggled into Marco's dark chocolatey fur, and was soon asleep from Marco's calming breathing. The sun darted behind clouds as the sky became pink and red and orange, a beautiful strawberry-lemonade color glazed the horizon. Comforted by each other's soft fur and peaceful scents, Jean's heart and Marco's breath became one, and the two cats slept on.


End file.
